This invention relates to foundation units such as mattresses, and more particularly to an edge support system for a mattress foundation, and the resulting mattress foundation, the edge support system being composed of a pair of interrelated torsion elements.
The outer edge of a mattress is often an area where increased firmness is desired, not only to support a sleeper without sagging in order to increase the usable surface of the mattress, but also to avoid a premature demise of the mattress due to excessive sagging at the outer edges of the mattress.
Edge supports for mattresses are available, but all are unsuccessful devices that are added on to an already-constructed mattress foundation, thus increasing the labor necessary before adding padding and covering material as well as the cost. Also, all prior supports are not totally compressible, and if incorporated in a mattress foundation which is compressed for shipping, such systems will not return to the fully uncompressed state, thus having a degree of set or loss of height, exacerbating a problem that such systems are supposed to prevent.